highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Calm (QfG)
Calm is a powerful spell which creates an aura of peace and tranquility around the caster. This will cause opponents of the magic user to cease hostilities and, at greater skill levels, can even calm natural elements such as fire. Casting the spell in combat, however, is ineffective -- the opponent will still attempt to kill the caster, they will simply do so calmly. The most famous spellcaster to wield the Calm spell is likely Erana, who may even have created the spell herself -- although this theory is unconfirmed. Some believe that her spell, which protects the towns of Spielburg and Mordavia, is a powerfully augmented variation of this spell. The unknown hero discovered a scroll for the Calm spell hidden in what was believed to be Erana's tomb at Erana's Peace. Official Descriptions *"This spell is used to prevent a combat situation. The 'Calm' spell is cast when first a monster is spotted. The monster is bathed in an aura of 'Mellowness' and pauses for a moment to contemplate the universe and its belly button. The Magic User may thus beat a hasty retreat. It affects only one non-magical creature at a time and is limited at first to minor monsters. With experience, more aggressive creatures can be 'Calmed'. However, do not try this on dragons. It is not practical to cast this in close combat or where aggressive actions have already taken place. For example, if you cast a 'Calm' against a Saurus Rex about to take a bite out of you, the monster generally just calmly eats you." (Excerpt from Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School: How to be a Hero) *"This was developed for avoiding awkward situations, such as physical combat. It relaxes the natural aggressive tendencies of things in the area of the spell for a short duration. Once in actual combat, however, it is ineffective. A calmed opponent will just calmly eat you. With advanced skills in this spell, it is possible to calm even non-living things." (Excerpt from Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School: Advanced Adventuring Course) *"This "Mellow Fellow" spell relaxes a monster and makes it take a few seconds to reflect upon the infinite beauty of the universe. Meanwhile, the Magic User can make an escape. This spell is less likely to work upon intelligent beings who notice you casting the spell since they may think you are acting disharmoniously and decide to beat the oneness of all things back into you. Likewise, this spell is useless in close combat for the monster will just mellowly eat you up." (Excerpt from Famous Explorer's Correspondence Course) *"The Calm spell will take the aggression out of even the most fearsome of creatures, as long as it's alive and at a distance. As long as the spell is active, and you don't attack, the monster will contemplate its navel rather than fighting. Don't even think of casting it in close combat though. Even the almest creatures get hungry." (Excerpt from HERO: The Journal of General Job Adjusting: Issue IV) Real World Calm is a spell featured in all five games of the Quest for Glory series. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Defensive Spells Category:QfG Spells Category:QfG1 Spells Category:Spells Category:QfG2 Spells Category:QfG3 Spells Category:QfG4 Spells Category:QfG5 Spells